Gajevy Lovefest Drabbles 2015-2016
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Gajevy lovefest drabbles, 1)selfie/sexting 2)role playing 3)size 4) Work Hours 5)love bites 6)Wedding Night7)Seduction8)First Time9)Piercings - High School AU 10)'dirty talk', is sometimes not what you expect ... 11)reunion sex - short and perhaps 'sweet'12) Scream My Name, high school highjinks in the back of a car 13)femdom - more High School AU- now in a hotel room 14)wet dream
1. SelfieSexting

Levy smiled into her hand as she checked her phone again. The last text her boyfriend had sent was filled with begging. He had already finished his classes for the day while she had two more before she could begin her weekend. Flicking her eyes over her classmates she determined no one was paying any particular attention to her. She touched the screen and opened the attachment.

At first she wasn't sure what she was seeing. There was a lot of skin on display. _**A lot.**_ She tilted the phone, trying to figure out the angle at which he'd taken the picture. At arm's length it still wasn't apparent. Her blonde friend leaned over to check it out, assuming if Levy was waving it near her, she was showing her on purpose. Lucy's gasp made Levy hug her phone to her chest and blush to the roots of her blue hair.

Taking advantage of sitting at the back of the classroom, Lucy muttered to her petite friend. "You look terrible, are you _**coming down**_ with something?"

Levy whispered back, "eh?"

"I said, if you're sick you should go home and get some special attention from your ready, willing and able boyfriend - you'll feel _**much better**_ after that hot beef injection he's prepared for you."

Lucy snickered as Levy dropped her phone.

The professor of the advanced history class didn't even raise an eyebrow, keeping droning on about medieval midden heaps, how they were the treasure trove of the centuries.

"Can I borrow your notes later?"

"Sure, tell Gajeel I said 'hi'!"


	2. Role Playing

Gajeel threw the dice and smirked. "My eight beats your seven. Looks like we're playing my choice tonight. Gi hehe!"

Levy covered her smile with a dainty hand. "I suppose I must submit."

"Damn right. I've lost the toss five nights in a row." His smile was feral as he crossed their room to the closet and withdrew a plastic shrouded hanger. "Get your sweet ass dressed and then we'll see about getting you undressed."

The outfit inside the bag was simple. A figure hugging bunny suit complete with ears, a tail and stiletto heels. The only anomaly to the collection was a book.

Gajeel exchanged his bathrobe for a shockingly white suit, fedora and dark shades. He even went so far as to grab his guitar from its stand in the corner. "Get goin' Shrimp!"

"What's with the book? I thought you wanted me to play back-up dancer?" Levy stood with her arms crossed, brow furrowed.

"Don't make me list all the things you have a kink for woman." Gajeel was glad he had on the shades so his wife couldn't see his eyes darting nervously around the room. "I put a bit more thought into what I wanted every night you kept winning."

"Oh? Then what's the book for? I don't have to dance and hold it at the same time do I?"

"Get changed and when you come back out, I'll start." Gajeel shouldered his guitar, settling his hands on his lapels. His cheeks coloured to a dull pink. "It's an autograph book - you're not only a dancer but a groupie, alright?" His voice finished with a growl, "I'm a rock star and you're beggin' for it."

Levy nodded slowly and began to sashay over to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and gave her lover a beatific smile. "We'll just see about who's gonna beg for it."


	3. Size

_**A/N: This is quite lemony, hold on to your bonnets.**_

The bed clothes had long since been kicked to the floor. Outside the half open window, night blooming jasmine perfumed the air. Thin clouds scudded across the moon and the leaves of the trees in the yard rustled.

Levy giggled as she straddled her husband's hips. One dainty hand pushed down on a pectoral as the other caressed his cheek. "You need to be quiet."

"Gi hehe, what I _need_ is for you to keep moving." Gajeel clutched Levy's hips as he arched his spine, a soft whine leaving his throat. "You're killin' me - roll those sinful hips."

Levy leaned forward and bit the side of his corded neck. His strangled moan pleased her. She trailed kisses down to his left nipple and sucked. His next sound was a loud indrawn breath. Levy smirked against his heaving chest; despite his claims, Gajeel was sensitive. "Like that, don't you?"

"Heh," Gajeel gripped her hips tighter. "Not as much as I like seeing your face when you ride me."

"I could allow that," Levy said, shaking her unruly hair out of her eyes as she straightened her posture. Her smile was a baring of teeth expressing her savage joy. Beneath her petite body was a large muscled mountain of a dragon-slayer, rendered tame by his love for her. Levy rose up on her knees and then sank down, the glint in her eyes a refusal to hurry.

"Fuck woman!" Gajeel noisily sucked air as he thrust up against Levy's downward motion. "Faster!"

"Shh!" Levy leaned a bit further back, securely held by her husband. "I told you about the need for quiet." She palmed her breasts and teased her nipples. "Quiet."

Watching the show had the slayer breathing harder and working his own hips faster. He groaned as he felt the squeeze of her feminine sheath. Her scent saturated the air, his next deep breath threatened his control. The wonderful slide of flesh on flesh was intense. Another and another press and grind had the tendons in his neck cording.

Levy began to move faster, bouncing and rocking. She worked harder as completion danced into her grasp. Her own breathing sounded harsh in her ears. She shifted slightly as Gajeel pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing relentlessly. Catapulted into ecstasy, Levy shuddered as her orgasm burst. Ripples of pleasure coruscated up and down her spine. Another internal clamping of her muscles milked Gajeel's essence, a loud shout forcing past his gritted teeth.

Slumped over his heaving chest, Levy sinuously rubbed against her husband. Pleasure made her words purr, "that was just what I needed." As if to mock her, a tinny cry issued from the monitor on the dresser. "You know the rules. He who wakes the baby, walks the baby."

"Why is it always me?" Gajeel hugged a giggling Levy and then slipped off the bed.

He donned a robe and padded into the nursery. He scooped up his child, holding his son against his heart. With fingers grown sure with practice, Gajeel stroked a soothing rhythm down his back. The cries slowed and softened as the infant slipped back into sleep. With a tender smile, Gajeel placed his boy back into the crib.

Levy was drowsing, but woke to the brush of her husband's lips on her forehead. "Mmmm? You ready for round two?"

"That's one of the many things I love about you Shrimp." He only chuckled as Levy huffed an indignant breath of air at him. "Despite your tiny size, you've got the lust of a giant inside you."

Levy smirked and riposted, "That was a good ten minutes ago, how about you refresh my memory?"


	4. Work Hours

_**A/N: AU where Levy is an editor. This is mostly implied shenanigans, and quite short ~ but tomorrow's prompt should prove smexy.**_

"I somehow don't think this is really work." Gajeel sat back further on the couch as his girlfriend climbed onto his lap.

"No, it actually is." Levy held a sheaf of papers in one hand and scanned over the words typed before flipping to the next page. "It's not like I could do this at the office."

"Well, I'm off the clock and these are not regular work hours for me, so what's my reward?" Gajeel flexed his thigh muscles, the slight weight of his lover a non-issue. "You should be done work too."

"A last minute re-write to punch up a scene with juicer details landed on my desk. My hours are flexible, so I decided to solve this problem creatively." Levy propped the manuscript on a pillow beside where her knee nudged Gajeel's hip. "Just let me run through the physical positions as they're written so I can see if they're possible."

Gajeel snorted his peculiar laugh, "Gi hehe! They're not very possible through our clothes at all."

"I know that!" Levy blushed as Gajeel stole her hand to run it over the placket of his pants. "This is just to see if the motions are reasonable." Her lips firmed. Taking hold of his face, Levy leaned to whisper into his ear. "You help me with this trial run and we can do an instant replay in the bedroom."

Gajeel smirked, "if only all of my work hours were filled like this!"


	5. Love Bites

_**A/N: Inspired to do a high school AU**_

* * *

"What's up with the scarf?" Lucy asked as she lifted a hand to touch her friend's new accessory.

Levy blushed and shrugged as she adroitly side-stepped. "It was a gift and I decided I should start wearing it."

"Really, who gave it to you?" Lucy smiled and winked. "Was it Gajeel by any chance?"

"W-what?" The short girl hugged her school books to her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about at all." She looked up and down the street. "Where's the damn school bus?"

"Don't act like you didn't tease the hell out of me when Natsu figured out how to give love bites." Lucy smirked, "Gajeel wore his school uniform buttoned all the way up yesterday." The blonde stared intently at her best friend. "The day before _that_ you missed our club meeting for an 'appointment'. Spill!"

"Well -"

An impeccably kept older car pulled up to the bus stop. Gajeel rolled down his window and pointed his finger towards Levy and then jerked his thumb. "Get in."

Lucy snickered as Levy coloured a deeper pink and hastened to jump into the vehicle. As Levy fastened her seatbelt the blonde took the opportunity to address Gajeel. "Aren't you going to offer me a ride to school?"

"Tch, no."

Despite Gajeel's derisive tone, Lucy giggled. "Okay, but remember - scarves only draw attention to love bites!"

The blonde laughed louder as the now red cheeked Gajeel pulled out into traffic and drove away. She walked back to the bus shelter and a new arrival waiting for pick-up. "Just get here?"

"A few minutes ago. But you're wrong about scarves. Unless you're clever enough to start wearing a scarf all the time," Natsu smiled, " _before_ letting your significant other treat you like a chew toy."


	6. Wedding Night

_**A/N: beware of the wild shenanigans! With a prompt like 'wedding night' it was a distinct possibility they were not going to hold hands all night, huh?**_

* * *

Levy smiled up at Gajeel and then back down to the elaborately engraved silver ring on her left hand. She gathered two handfuls of her full skirt and lifted the hem to expose her leg from the knee down. Grabbing more of the dress out of the way, she bared her limb to mid thigh, and held the pose. "I have a surprise for Mr. Redfox."

"What's that Mrs. Redfox?" Gajeel smirked.

"I have something under here especially for you."

"Gi hehe, don't I know it!"

"C'mere and maybe I'll give it to you," Levy teased her husband.

"Give? Shrimp, I'm done waiting - it's time to take." Gajeel stepped closer to settle his hands over Levy's cheeks, "as in take my time pleasing you." He laughed as Levy blushed. Many years of dating and exploring physical pleasure together had not inured his bookworm against bouts of shyness.

He slanted his mouth over hers and groaned his pleasure. Levy let her eyes flutter shut, her fingers dropped the skirt of her gown to reach for her husband's wild mane. His large calloused hands skimmed over her bare back to grab her buttocks. Easily he hoisted Levy up.

Gajeel broke the kiss to move his attention to Levy's neck. He nibbled, licked and bit, proud of the marks he scattered over her ivory skin. Her panting breath in his ear stoked his desire further. Four strides and Gajeel was next to the king-sized bed. He chuckled as he dropped his bride on the bed.

The skirt of her wedding dress was rucked up underneath Levy, and she thrashed about trying to pull it even.

The slayer toed off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, wine dark eyes smouldering. He grinned as he dropped the shirt and pulled off the undershirt, flinging it to a corner of the room. Levy had struggled to sit upright. Her accelerated breathing gusted past her parted lips. Wordless, she gazed with love and passion. Her hazel eyes shone her joy as she raised her arms.

Gajeel pounced. He needed his mate and she needed him. He trapped Levy under his body, making sure not to crush her. Levy raked her fingernails down his back. He shuddered. Levy worked her hands back to his belt and forced it open. Gajeel fogged her mind with wet kisses. He went under her skirt and caressed the skin of her leg. Moving from her knee to the inside of her thigh, he slipped one finger and then another into her moist center.

He smirked as her panting increased in speed; he found her clit and rubbed. Thrashing her head from side to side, she raised her hips in supplication. He took a deep breath, her arousal was permeating all of his senses. Quickly he fumbled with his pants, yanking the zipper and boxers down. She only had time to make a brief noise of complaint at the absence of his fingers between her legs before she felt him pushing inside.

His hips thrust, her slick wet heat accepted him fully. Encumbered by the dress, Levy still wriggled against his pounding rhythm as best she could. His pace became furious as she tightened around him. Tingles raced from her womb as pleasure whitened her vision. Levy screamed her joy. Another spasm and clench of her feminine muscles sent Gajeel over passion's edge. He grunted, his release thrummed through his whole body.

"Fuck, that was incredible." Gajeel flopped on his back, chest heaving from his exertions. He kicked his feet, "damn pants." The bed bounced as he finished kicking them off. "I worked up an appetite."

"You never got your surprise." Levy rolled onto her side and began lifting the hem of her dress.

"Gimme a minute woman, you are insatiable."

Levy rolled her eyes and continued to pull up her skirt. "Oh like you aren't? I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight, so don't play that game." She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on the leg he hadn't caressed. She moved his hand up a bit and he touched the edge of the special garter she'd had made.

His eyes lit up as he recognized the feel of metal. "Gi hehe, feeding me to keep me going? Minute's up, gi hehe!"


	7. Seduction

_**A/N: The week is over and this piece of implied shenanigans is the final result. Hope everyone enjoyed.**_

* * *

Levy rubbed the side of her dirty face with an equally filthy hand. "I can't believe how many buildings Natsu destroyed."

Lucy and Natsu were off in the distance, being chased by several villagers. Happy was circling overhead, well out of range of the rocks and assorted bits of debris the decidedly unhappy former home-owners were throwing. Gajeel kicked a pile of scrap lumber and grunted.

Lily shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Look, I'm going to go help them. I can't just stand back and let the townsfolk run them out on a rail."

"That's awful nice of you Lily," Levy chirped. "I'm sure Lucy will appreciate the help."

"Go ahead and go," Gajeel said. "Idiot Salamander." The slayer shook more dust out of his hair and began walking to the mercifully still standing train station. Five steps and he turned around to glare. "C'mon Shrimp. I ain't gonna leave _you_ behind." _**Not when I'd rather have you walking in front so's I can watch yer behind.**_ "Gi hehe he!"

"What are you laughing at?" Levy stomped over, catching up to the iron dragon slayer. "Do not laugh at me!"

"Can't a guy just laugh?" Gajeel ignored Levy's lifted nose and loud sniff. He slowed a little and let her take the lead. He smirked, "ya know, it's late and I think the trains are done running tonight."

Levy stopped so suddenly, Gajeel walked into the petite girl and had to settle his hands on her shoulders to keep her from toppling over. She shivered under his fingers and he allowed himself a deep breath, tasting her unique fragrance.

"What are we going to do then?"

"The hotel is on the other side of the train station. Let's see if it's still standing."

"Won't the villagers recognize us as Lucy and Natsu's friends?" Levy opened her satchel as she walked and peered inside. "I have my light pen. We could camp instead."

"Whatever. We still need dinner." His stomach rumbled and Levy flinched at the sudden sound.

"You're not kidding." Levy said, "I'd rather use my magic to make camp rather than fill that bottomless pit."

The remaining villagers didn't look very welcoming to either mage. "Lemme see what Salamander didn't destroy. Be ready to run." Gajeel swaggered over to a mostly intact market stall and made inquiries.

Levy secured her satchel over her chest and checked its contents twice as she waited. She pursed her lips and tried to whistle, but was unable to force them to behave. Giving up, she gripped the strap of her bag and smiled and nodded at the few children playing nearby.

"I had to pay three times what they're worth, but we have grub for tonight and breakfast."

Gajeel's deep voice suddenly speaking from behind made Levy cringe. She whirled around and smacked him on his chest. "What the fuck!" Her eyes grew comically large and round, she covered her mouth and apologized. "Sorry! I guess I'm on edge!"

"Don't worry about it. A _little_ bit of bad language is the worst I'm sure to encounter from you." He laughed and marched out of town, swinging the bag of consumables.

Levy had to work to keep up, her short legs just didn't have the stride factor Gajeel's did. She followed happily though, walking behind Gajeel did have some perks. _**God, I could just slap that ass. I wanna use both hands and squeeze those buns.**_

"Well?" Gajeel had repeated himself twice. He snapped his fingers. "You okay with bedding down here?"

Levy flushed. Dropping her bag was all the answer she gave the slayer. Unable to trust her voice, she scanned the clearing. Some taller trees and scrubby brush grew next to a shallow brook. Assorted rocks were already fashioned into a campfire ring and she noticed signs of intermittent use.

"I'm gonna cook, okay?" Gajeel thrust the bag into Levy's hands and patted her on the head. "I'll get some kindling and you magic up our camp." He turned and began scavenging.

"Uh huh." Levy retraced her steps to her bag and fished out her light pen. "I'll just magic up camp." Her lips twisted, a most daring idea had popped into her head. It was if a shoulder devil had alighted and whispered a dare. She giggled, whether to herself or her new imagined partner-in-crime, she neither knew nor cared.

Gajeel arrived back in camp perhaps twenty minutes later, carrying a sizable stack of deadfall. He dropped it adjacent to the fire pit. "Good job Shrimp."

Levy nodded and turned away to hide her smirk. She'd been busy utilizing her solid script magic. A tent and cooking implements awaited Gajeel. "Do you think the rest of our group will show up?"

In the midst of rolling his shoulders, Gajeel grunted out a reply, "prolly not. They would've been here already - so they're cozy in jail or who gives a shit." He only laughed at the scandalized look Levy shot him.

Levy started the fire. She settled down on a fallen tree trunk and watched Gajeel prepare their supper. Soon enough, he had a stew of sorts simmering in the coals.

"Smells good."

"Yeah."

"It wouldn't kill you to be a little more talkative Gajeel," Levy smiled.

"Don't wanna take the chance."

Hands on hips, Levy mimicked the slayer, "don't wanna take the chance." She stuck out her tongue, adding to her childish display. She blushed a fiery red as Gajeel came over to stand in front of her. Flustered by his silence, she turned her head away, pretending she hadn't just mocked the most powerful dragon slayer in her immediate vicinity.

Slowly, he reached out and removed a smudge from her cheek. "You need to wash up before dinner."

"Don't wanna." Levy amended her words quickly, horrified at her childish outburst. "After dinner I'll wash up. I want a dip in the stream."

"Fine." Gajeel smirked, turning back to stir dinner. He whistled a cheery tune; making conversation was too much of a bother, but some music always put him in a better mood. Presently he deemed the food was ready and he served Levy and then himself. Night had fallen, blanketing the area in darkness unbroken.

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Well I did." Levy forced a giggle. "Do me a favour?"

The slayer screwed his eyebrows in a fierce frown. "What?"

"I just wanted some company while I bathed." Levy tried her hardest to sound innocent and pure. Her plan could still achieve success if he didn't go with her, but it would be most helpful if he did. ""There's no moon and the forest is kinda creepy."

"Hmphf."

The blue haired girl hid her grin, Gajeel didn't know it, but his seeming ambivalence would be his downfall. "A bath is just the thing so we both sleep better."

"Even if the water's deep enough for you, it sure as hell isn't deep enough to hide my pride, gi hehe he!"

Levy gasped and responded. "This campsite is here because there's a natural pool already. I used a bit of my magic to deepen it further - so unless you flaunt your 'pride', there's no issue."

"Awwright. Let's do this."

"Fine, let's." Levy dumped her empty dish into the cooking vessel and gathered two towels from her supplies. "Last one in is a coward!"

Levy knew exactly where the pool was and beat Gajeel to it even though he had more physical prowess. He'd been a mite stunned as Levy doffed her clothes in front of him and dove into the waiting water. As she surfaced, slicking back her now bedraggled hair, Gajeel was standing surprised at the water's edge.

"Huh, guess you're a coward!" Levy taunted. She swam to the far edge and picked up the soap and washcloth she had left there earlier. Levy turned to the task at hand and gave herself a quick clean and rinse. She made a show of seeming indifference, allowing Gajeel to drop his garments and join her.

"I'm not a coward."

"Whatever you say." Levy couldn't help herself, she faced Gajeel and smirked. "I got in first - that makes me _not_ the coward."

He stared at her, his wine dark eyes almost glowing even in the poor lighting. "I don't have much to say, but I suppose that's not always a problem." He plunged under the water.

"Huh?" Levy backed up to the edge of the pool. "What?"

Gajeel surfaced next to her. The water clung to his sculpted muscles, running in rivulets that gave Levy a terrible thirst. He spoke through his clenched jaw, "the problem is my reaction to you." Large hands captured Levy's delicate wrists. Jerking her closer, Gajeel thrust his nose against Levy's neck. He inhaled strongly and let out a gusting sigh of appreciation. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Levy stood quivering. This was it, the culmination of years of schemes and dreams. Being shackled by his hands wouldn't do, she needed to reach out and touch him. "Let me go," Levy was proud her voice didn't waver.

"Sorry!" As if the petite girl were a screaming hot rock, Gajeel released his grip. His face whitened.

"You misunderstand!" Levy made a passionate outburst, "I just need to touch you too!" She grabbed Gajeel by the upper arms before he could make his escape, "don't wuss out!"

Levy felt her heart thundering as his stern visage looked down at her. She bit her lip and kept staring at him. "I like you. You like me."

"How do you know?" Gajeel sneered. "Maybe I just like taking whatever is offered."

"Maybe so do I!" Levy snapped back.

Gajeel frowned. The slayer gripped his forehead, effectively covering his face. "You're gonna be more trouble than anything, aren't you?"

"I could say the same about you." Levy wound her arms around Gajeel's body. Her hands worked themselves into his tresses and she pulled him down by his hair. Head angled up, she licked her lips, "forget about trouble, this is our mutual seduction."


	8. First Time

_**A/N: yeah, gonna be a bit late with some of these prompts...but how many times can you write about the first sexual experience of a couple before repeating yourself? So here's my take on 'First Time' ...**_

* * *

Levy laced her fingers with Gajeel's. The night was mild. Stars sparkled overhead, competing with the beauty of the lush park they strolled. "This was a nice change of pace." Levy pulled Gajeel over to a bench. "Betcha didn't think deciphering an ancient text could turn out as dangerous as it did, huh?"

The iron dragon slayer sat, exposing his fangs in a wide grin. "Never figured those dusty scholars would try to steal that grimoire as you were workin' on it." He leaned back as Levy clambered on top of his lap. "Idiots thinking I wouldn't let you fight." An inelegant snort passed his lips, "Only having spells meant to combat me."

"Well, you do make quite the impression." Levy giggled, threading her fingers into his wild black hair and tugging. "You're all I'm thinking about right now."

Gajeel smirked into Levy's kiss. Few people were walking the main paths of the park, let alone the far corner Gajeel had guided them towards.

"Is that so?" Gajeel panted after Levy released her lip-lock on him. "Nothing else?" He nuzzled her ear and licked a path down her neck. "M'gonna drive you outta your mind."

Shivering, Levy sucked in a hiss of air. Long familiarity had Gajeel knowing exactly where Levy's pleasure points were. "Promises, promises," Her voice was high and breathy.

A man of his word, Gajeel bit and nipped his way down the girl's cleavage, making Levy squirm and moan. Desire for his woman waged a short war against his sense of propriety; desire won. Gajeel palmed Levy's breasts and then fastened his mouth onto each pert nipple in turn.

Throwing her head back, Levy squirmed on Gajeel's lap and clutched his head to her chest. She panted, curses flowing from her lips as Gajeel suckled harder. "Fuck me, yes!"

With a wet 'pop', Gajeel released a nipple. "That what you want? You're such a bad girl."

Levy gazed at Gajeel from under low-lids, "You know it." She gripped the neck of his shirt and ripped it open. "Here and now!"

"Not afraid of being caught? Damn Shrimp!" Gajeel crowed, "You're gonna get it -" He was silenced by two things. One being Levy sticking her tongue back in his mouth, and the other being her hands thrust down his pants.

Frantic with the need for skin on skin contact, Levy manhandled the zipper open. Gajeel was thick and warm against the cotton of her panties. Scant seconds later he sighed, union achieved. Levy set a furious pace, rising and sinking on her lover's lap. Her moans competed with his growls, growing louder and louder.

His hands tightened spasmodically on Levy's ass. At first he'd tried to guide her, but now it was only to make sure they stayed connected. Gajeel grunted; Levy was squeezing him fiercely with her knees and tearing holes in his back.

Levy screamed at the apogee of her climax, her inner walls clenching. The hot wet press of her flesh and her uninhibited vocalization pushed Gajeel into his own orgasm. His legs trembled, the coil of need low in his belly sated for the moment. Levy slumped into Gajeel's embrace, now tenderly petting his abused back.

"Holy shit, I can't believe we just did that." Gajeel managed to sound both prideful and disbelieving. "Yer such a bad influence on me. Our first time doin' it outdoors where we coulda been caught."

"Pfft." Levy giggled and tugged on Gajeel's ear. Into it she whispered, "Outdoors yes, but my magic runes ensured a zero chance of being caught. Invisible wall script."

"Yeah? Didja remember to add soundproofing?" Gajeel snorted to see her face whiten. He added his own curses to Levy's as they scrambled to pull their clothing together. "Dammit."

"Hurry or it'll have been our first time making love outdoors and then being caught!" Levy held out her hand to Gajeel. "Let's go!"


	9. Piercings

_**A/N: Huh, this one went quicker than I thought. It's from the same High School AU as last year's Gajevy lovefest ~ maybe not as smutty as some were hoping, but I hope you enjoy the ending.**_

* * *

Levy smiled at her reflection, and then glanced about the rest room. Alone. She angled her body and furtively swept a hand over her left breast. Huh, didn't feel bad at all. Feeling bolder, she copied the action for her right one. Ooh, that was tender. Weird. She tugged her shirt smooth and blessed the padded bra she wore today.

School passed in a blur. Last bell rang and Levy walked outside as she chatted with Lucy, her best friend. Lucy's boyfriend Natsu showed up and grabbed her in a fireman's carry, cackling the whole time.

Levy shifted her heavy book bag only to stumble as it was removed from her grip. She gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. "Stupid Gajeel!"

"What? I told you I was driving today." He smirked and flipped his thick mane of hair over his shoulders. "An' when I do, I always carry yer books." He handled their weight with ease, waggling his fingers at Levy. "I need your hand too, don't wanna get separated, do ya?"

Despite the annoyed sounds Levy made, getting a ride home from Gajeel was becoming her favourite ritual. He tugged her over to his old but well kept car, tossing her bag in the backseat. The passenger door he held open for her like a gentleman. She slid in, he closed the door and walked around his side to get behind the wheel.

He clicked his seatbelt together, watching curiously as Levy contorted and made strange faces as she attempted to fasten hers. There was plenty of reach, but she was holding it away from her body, sabotaging her efforts.

"Gah, what's your problem?" Gajeel unlatched his and leaned over, startling Levy.

"I've got it, it's fine -" She coloured and turned her face away as his minty breath washed over her. Levy pushed away Gajeel's hands. "I can do it myself." Slowly she let the webbing of the seatbelt lay against her chest. Squirming in place and scrunching up her face she let out panting breaths. A click and it was secure.

Gajeel hadn't sat back. He'd begun laughing, his usual 'ghee hihi' echoing in the car.

Levy pouted then glared as his amusement grew. "What?"

"You're the cutest, you know that?"

"You making fun of me because I had trouble with the seatbelt?" Levy pulled the offending strap away from her neck.

"Naw, but I know where you got those piercings I dared you to get."

"…" Levy's mouth opened and closed, no words escaping. She flushed and her eyes sparkled.

"Tch. Like I wasn't gonna find them the way you found mine."


	10. Dirty Talk

_**A/N: this one's actually teen, or maybe even k, except I heavily imply shenanigans that take place right after the end of the drabble ~ there will be smut in later efforts, just thought I'd take the humorous route for this one.**_

* * *

"Ew. How can one small infant make such a big dirty mess?" Gajeel asked through his fingers clapped over his mouth, doing his best not to gag.

"Pfft." Levy levelled a glare on the iron dragon slayer. "He's your son, so there's that."

"Har de har har, Shrimp. I meant, he's only eating milk. How can he turn that into such …"

"Simple biology, taking nutrients out and discarding everything else." Levy didn't even try to hide her smirk. "Can't even say 'poop' Gajeel?"

Shaking her head, Levy bent to wipe clean her child. With efficient movements she slid a fresh nappy underneath, took the used one and secured it into a ball. "Go ahead and take this out to the trash." Levy held out the malodorous object to her husband. "Remember, the next change is all yours."

A scowl on his face; lips compressed and cheeks bulging, Gajeel took possession. Holding it like a ticking time-bomb, he hurried through the house and chucked it into the trash can.

Inside the nursery Levy was tucking the blanket around their child. "Ryu is clean and full. He should sleep for at least half the night."

"That's almost long enough, ghee hihi." Gajeel wrapped an arm around his petite wife, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Time for our bath. After having that conversation about the content of diapers, I wanna get us all nice and clean. Then we can start our own dirty talk."


	11. Reunion Sex

_**A/N: Short, and dare I say 'sweet' ~ well, it is at least a bit humorous. Good news everybody, tomorrow's effort is actually smutty. For reals.**_

* * *

"Woman, I don't wanna go." Gajeel crossed his arms and huffed at his wife. "There ain't nothin' you can say that'll make me change my mind." He leaned back in his chair and his old scarred tom-cat jumped onto his lap. Cuddling the cat, he continued to rant. "I see Bunny Girl and the idiot Salamander all the time. I don't need to see your old lap dogs from high school."

Levy glared at Gajeel. She let the slur against Jet and Droy slide; Gajeel could pay for that later. "Oh? Nothing I could say?" She picked up one of her larger resource books and hefted it, as if considering how much damage it could do to his face. "Not even just a few hours? It's the ten-year reunion, after all." She let the tome plunk back onto the table. "I've got something special on offer."

"Yeah?" Gajeel was sceptical.

"Reunion sex."

"Can't wait."


	12. Scream My Name

_**A/N: This drabble has a hearty helping of implied shenanigans. It's tomorrow's efforts that are distinctly nsfw.**_

* * *

Gajeel parked between the scrubby bushes and killed the ignition. "So what if your plans with Lucy and that idiot of hers fell through. Ain't this more fun?" He grinned, the tips of his sharp teeth making an appearance. "It's a bit early in the season to be killin' time here, but that just means ain't no one around to pester us."

"You make it sound so romantic." Levy unlatched her seatbelt and kicked off her shoes. Gajeel reached for her, but she shook her head. "You said you'd show me a _good_ time. I have no desire to get injured by the steering wheel again."

"Yeah, don't worry yer pretty head - it'll be good." Gajeel watched as Levy slithered past him into the backseat. "Spread the blanket, would ya? I don't wanna freeze my ass like last time."

"Ah, the romance is building already." Levy snorted and slapped Gajeel on the butt as he climbed into the backseat. He looked affronted by the action, but Levy wasn't deterred. "I'm looking out for you, keeping your blood circulating."

"Not exactly Shrimp." He leered, "You get my blood goin', but it's all collecting at one spot." He moved closer to Levy and stared. "Tonight I'm gonna get you so worked up, you'll scream my name."

"Oh?" Levy purred, "You think so? Past history shows us that you're the one that loses control."

A hard smile on his sullenly handsome face, Gajeel flicked open the top button of Levy's shirt. "I really like those new piercings you have." He popped the next one open. "Been thinkin' you're gonna get loud, Shrimp."

Levy trapped her boyfriend's hand under hers as he opened another button. "And what if I make you scream my name?" Her eyes gleamed as she batted her eyelashes.

"Ghee hihi, stop with the femme fatale act." Gajeel licked his lips. "I don't need it and it just makes me think you're up to no good." He struggled out of his shirt and flung it into the front seats. "C'mere, without the engine on it's gonna get cold, quick."

"So, you are admitting you need me to keep warm." Levy giggled, "That's progress." One hand in his wild hair and the other on his pectoral, Levy kissed Gajeel.

Rustles from the thickets on either side of the car were easily ignored as the two teenagers fumbled towards ecstasy.

* * *

Levy walked to the bus stop, finding Lucy already there. Her voice and attitude were cheery. "Too bad you had to spend last night with your dad, and couldn't hang out with me and Gajeel last night."

Lucy couldn't bring herself to meet Levy's eyes. "Uh, yeah. Funny we just didn't hook up, I mean, meet up." A nervous laugh escaped her mouth. "Last night was … good though." She shifted her load of school books in her arms, craning her head to check for the bus.

"It certainly sounded good for you, Levy."

Both girls jumped to hear Natsu join the conversation.

Lucy dropped her bag and smacked Natsu on the arm. Through clenched teeth she hissed, "I said don't let her know!"

"Geeze Lucy, you don't have to manhandle me." Natsu kept his shit-eating grin pinned in place. "Next thing you're not gonna want me to compliment Levy on having the vocal range of an opera singer."

Levy let her own school bag spill at her feet. "You know." Face bright red, she looked at Lucy and then Natsu and back again. "Oh my god, you know!"

Lucy's face went scarlet. She bit her lips and wrung her hands.

Socially clueless and proud of himself, Natsu smiled happily.

Levy thought over all the information she had and came to a stunning conclusion. Her incipient panic attack calmed. Ignoring Natsu, she addressed Lucy. "You lied about keeping your dad company. You were ... parking, same as me and Gajeel." After taking a deep breath, Levy continued. "And I know what you were doing."

Lucy nodded.

Natsu crowed, "At least we were quieter!"


	13. Feminine Domination

_**A/N: Wow, so this one is quite nsfw. I'd have to say it's porn-y. I'm not sorry, just giving a fair warning - thar be smut ahead. If you're too young, do not read this. But, if you're of legal age, by all means enjoy ~ read and review. There's one more smutty effort and an actual review might get me to add to the action. Oh yeah, this is a High School AU ... for some reason that's what my muse was channelling. *shrugs* who knew?**_

* * *

Levy strolled around the perimeter of the low-budget hotel room. If Gajeel asked, she'd say it was to soak up the ambiance, but it was more to steady her nerves. The beige on beige colour scheme was comforting. It did not stir the senses, and being so boring, it calmed her.

Gajeel tossed the scuffed suitcase and duffle bag onto the bed. "Tch. Why did we have to drive so far from Magnolia?"

Eyes bright, face pale, Levy turned to reply. "B-because I just can't do what you want where someone might know me!"

"It's not like it's our first time!" Gajeel removed his letterman coat, sat down on the bedside chair and dropped it on the floor. "You did _that_ in my parents' house. You tellin' me, my simple request has got ya so worried we had to get out of state?"

"Well …" Levy frowned, "Yeah, it does have me worried!"

"You need to go over the safe words again?" Patting his knee, Gajeel waited for his diminutive girlfriend to seat herself. He patted Levy gently on the back, then pulled her to his chest. "We can talk about it as much as you like." He sighed and stroked her hair. "I didn't think it was gonna stress you out this much."

"I'm not stressed, exactly." Levy melted against Gajeel.

He was a rough and tough man with a heart of gold, with that heart hidden deep inside an iron vault. His face was studded with piercings, he growled more than spoke, but he was smart and thoughtful.

"I'm not sure I can dominate you."

"Like anything else, it's something you can learn." His voice was whiskey smooth in Levy's ear. "I know you, and you love learning. We ain't gotta rush and try to complete the course in one night. Let's start with one thing I know we both like."

"You mean …" Levy shivered and pressed her thighs together, the frisson from merely thinking about that act, had her willing to try. "Ah, from a dominant position on my part?"

"Yeah, everything will be under your control."

Levy hopped to her feet and stood in front of the bed. Pointing to the luggage, she spoke. "First order of business is clearing off the bed!"

"Aye cap'n." Gajeel hoisted the offending items up into his arms. "Where you want 'em?"

"Next to the dresser."

An easy going smile on his face, Gajeel quirked up a brow. "Now what?"

Bit by bit, Levy issued orders and Gajeel complied. Levy had him unpack the luggage, and turn down the bed before running water for a shower. Levy stood under the warm spray of water. Gajeel attended to her needs; soaping, lathering and rinsing her body, before drying her with an ubiquitous bleached white hotel towel.

Back in front of the king-size bed, Levy faltered. Taking charge had been fun for the lesser things ... She bit her lip and hugged herself as Gajeel stepped out of the bathroom, towelling his hair.

He leered. That ass. Everyone needed help every now and again, and what sort of jerk would that make him if he didn't help out his Shrimp? Gajeel clambered onto the bed and made a big production of moving the pillows and positioning himself. "I'm ready," he sing-songed, "All aboard!"

Levy slugged him with a pillow. "Idiot!"

"Ghee hihi! You're calmer now, right?"

"Yes." Levy gave him a swift kiss on the forehead. "Thanks." She joined him on the bed and threw a leg over his body. She walked on her knees to hover over his face.

Gajeel caressed her buttocks and hips. "Just so you know, I like it when you're on top."

"Good." Levy sank down and began to ride Gajeel's face. "I like it too."

His tongue reached out and licked; the broad flat of it spearing inside her folds. He made sounds, sucking on Levy's clit, adoring the way his girlfriend clenched her thighs and did her impression of a vice on his skull. Again and again his tongue explored as far as it could reach inside warm and wet environs. Over and over Gajeel licked and slurped the feminine dew Levy produced.

"Hng," Levy sucked in a gout of air, "oh, that's so good."

The reverence in her voice made Gajeel moan. His dick was threatening to unload even without having gotten dipped inside of Levy. Gajeel redoubled his efforts. The sooner Levy gushed all over his face, the sooner he could move Levy to ride his cock.

Lost in a world of only sensation, Levy ground her core over Gajeel's face. She opened her legs more and thrust aggressively, at one point with his nose in her snatch. Once again securely on his tongue, she swivelled her hips; directing him was much easier when she was the one on top and in control. Her breathing became harsher as she came closer to her apogee of pleasure.

Levy bore down, her fingers tight on the headboard. Gajeel pressed his own fingers tighter onto Levy's hips, aiding his own suffocation. The incredible suction afforded by his mouth pushed Levy over the edge and she came.

Gajeel lifted Levy off his face, "Not bad for your first attempt at domination, Shrimp."

Levy gave a tired giggle and swatted at his hands that groped her ass. She crawled to lay beside him, nestling her head on his chest.

"Ain't got nothin' to say?" Gajeel stroked Levy's hair and hugged her to his side. "Did I wear you out already?"

Levy squirmed higher to look at Gajeel directly. Her hazel eyes sparkled. "Ghee hihi, I'm just planning my next order." She slithered a hand onto his chest and pressed down. "I'll be in the saddle all night."


	14. Wet Dream

_**A/N: Ah, the last of the prompts excepting 'no panties' which was the bonus. Maybe I'll write something later for that, but for now that's it until next year if I decide to participate. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

"Now turn," Gajeel thrust out his hand and twirled his finger. "Slower. Yeah." His voice was low and smug. "I knew you'd look good in that."

Levy shivered. Her outfit covered all the pertinent bits, but it was small, sheer and tight. The air conditioning that blew over her body wasn't helping matters either. She checked herself out in the mirror, "I don't quite see the appeal."

"Aw, don't be that way." Relaxing further into the chair of their hotel room, Gajeel rubbed his hands together. "I spent hours on line picking that out. I endured a lot of bullshit from Natsu." He rolled his eyes, "Fuckin' idiot just had to know what I needed his laptop for." The piercings on his face glinted as he smirked. "My guess is Bunny Girl is gonna be treated to her own special rabbit costume."

"So then your fetish would be …?" Levy let her question hang in the frigid air between them.

"Don't worry about my fetishes." Gajeel licked his lips and connected his smouldering gaze to his girlfriend. "Levy, let's just say you look like a wet dream."


End file.
